


Dystopia

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dystopia - Am imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell. </p>
<p>prompt from bifacialler</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> Dystopia - Am imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell. 
> 
> prompt from bifacialler

Bog adjusted his goggles as he stood on top of the dusty hill and looked out over the landscape. It was dark and twisted, the shapes in the dimming light hard to make out. From here they looked like large creatures that had suddenly stopped moving, suspended in strange, coiled, dark shapes. He glanced back for a moment at the small group of survivors he had under his care, his mother, Brutus a childhood friend and the couple they had just picked up, Thang and Stuff. They were all depending on him to get them somewhere safe for the night. He sighed as he turned back to the landscape, wondering how the hell he had become their leader. 

He was about to step down when he thought he saw movement. He narrowed his eyes, lifted up his goggles and fumbled for his binoculars. He adjusted them a few times before he was able to focus. He had seen movement, it looked to be five figures. He could not really make out details too well in the haze, but it looked like at least one person was being helped by another, which meant they were probably not scavengers or hunters. Those type of people did not help anyone, not even others like them. He thought it over for a few moments and decided if they needed help, then he would give it to them. 

Bog slid back down the hill and motioned to Brutus,.“I saw movement down there. Other survivors it looks like. I am going to check it out. You keep everyone safe until I get back.” 

Brutus frowned “You think that's good idea? “ 

Bog shrugged. “Probably not, but when I have I done the smart thing?” 

Brutus gave him a chuckle and a shrug. “Okay Boss. be careful.” 

Bog patted him on the arm. “You too.” Just as Bog started to walk away, his mother Griselda grabbed his arm. “Honey, what are you doing?” Bog turned to look down at his mother; despite everything the tiny woman was strong and determined. He put his hand on his mother's shoulder. “There look to be some people that could use some help. I am going to check it out.” His mother looked upset, but nodded. “Just be careful.” He gave his mother that grin that always made her worry. “Don't worry, Mom. I'm always careful.” She snorted, but let him go. 

Down below among the ruins, Marianne struggled with her father who was getting weaker. Dawn tried to help, but she was too weak herself. Sunny was simply too short to help because of her father's height and keeping pressure off his broken leg. Then there was Roland, the man she thought she had loved, but since their group had traveled across this horrible landscape looking for someplace safe, she had found out he was nothing but a weakling and a louse. She pushed the thought out of her mind as Roland limped nearby, not even realizing he had switched legs again, the fucking ass. Marianne shifted her father a bit. He groaned in pain, trying to help by putting his weight on his broken leg, but he just couldn't do it and he was growing weaker all the time. They were going to need to stop to see if there was some way to make a stretcher so she could drag him. 

Dawn suddenly reached out and grabbed her sister's arm, stopping her and whispered, “Look!” They all saw a figure coming toward them. Marianne moved to set her father down gently. She pulled out her blade as she watched the figure approach. Roland grabbed her shoulder. “Darling, you...” She elbowed him hard in the stomach, shutting him up as the figure walked out of the dirt and darkness. The figure formed into a tall man with goggles covering his eyes. He looked as dusty and dirty as the rest of them. He had his hands up to show he was not armed. He stopped short, still holding his hands up, looked them over and then said quietly., “You folks need help?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes as the man slowly moved his hands indicating that he was going to lift his goggles. He lifted the goggles up and even in the dim, dirty light she could see eyes as blue as the sky that she remembered from when she was a child.


End file.
